


one, two, three

by KAZ1167



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Just a drabble, M/M, Sharing a Bed, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ1167/pseuds/KAZ1167
Summary: Yuuri thinks it’s odd, being this comfortable sleeping next to someone after sleeping alone for most of his life. He always thought he’d be the type to feel smothered with someone too close. That he would find sharing space and sheets frustrating, each movement and sound a disruption. Maybe he would, if the person beside him were someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now available in [Italian](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3600395), thanks to the wonderful [ClassOf13.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassOf13/pseuds/ClassOf13)

They push the beds together even though they can comfortably fit on one with how close they hold each other. 

 

Yuuri thinks it's odd, being this comfortable sleeping next to someone after sleeping alone for most of his life. He always thought he'd be the type to feel smothered with someone too close. That he would find sharing space and sheets frustrating, each movement and sound a disruption. Maybe he would, if the person beside him were someone else.

 

Victor is a light sleeper, Yuuri has learned. Yuuri can't help but wonder if Victor ever feels annoyed with how slow Yuuri is to fall asleep, unintentionally fidgeting until he's completely comfortable, particularly when he's anxious. He knows it sometimes keeps Victor up a little later than he probably would like, jostling him out of the beginnings of sleep simply because Yuuri can't quiet his thoughts enough to let him sleep, too.

 

Of course, the night before the Grand Prix Free Skate is one of those nights.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Victor’s voice is heavy with sleep, his accent thick. Yuuri shifts in his arms, rolls over to face him, a quiet “I’m sorry” slipping out as he does. Victor simply shakes his head to quiet his apologies, a small smile crossing his closed lips. 

 

“Here, put your hand here, Yuuri.” Victor says as he finds Yuuri’s right hand and places it on his chest, just over his heart. “Now, count.”

 

“Count?” Yuuri asks, watching as Victor’s smile spreads into an almost-laugh and his eyes open to blearily take in Yuuri’s confusion. 

 

“Mhm. In your head, out loud, it doesn’t matter. Just focus on the feeling of my heart beating until you fall asleep. It’s just an idea, but do you think it will help?” Victor asks, gaze focused on Yuuri, eyes so full of affection and  _wanting_ _to help_ that Yuuri simply nods once in response, overwhelmed. The movement of Victor’s chest in time with his heartbeat is slight, nothing like the insistent pounding he has felt under his fingertips after skating or coming undone with each other, but it’s still a gentle push up against his palm. 

 

_one. two. three._

 

It’s still sometimes a strange concept to him that Victor wants nothing more than to love him, that his love isn’t conditional on Yuuri remaining in competitive skating or winning the gold or being anything other than himself. 

 

_four. five. six._

 

Just even hours before, Yuuri had been convinced he wasn’t enough, anxiety thrumming through his veins and screaming in his head, but Victor wouldn’t have it. Victor’s heart had been pounding then, Yuuri remembers, when he’d pulled Yuuri tight against his chest and silenced his self-doubts with love-laden words and needy touches. 

 

_seven... eight..._

 

Yuuri’s never known love like this. Unconditional love, yes, he knows his family and friends have always supported him no matter what, but what he has with Victor is something else entirely, heavy and aching but so warm and gentle, something binding and freeing all at once. It’s Victor’s heart pounding against his fingers in certain moments and the gentle thrum he can feel just now. 

 

“Victor?” 

 

“Hmm?” Victor’s eyes are closed again, his voice low. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Victor smiles again before pulling Yuuri closer against him, tucking Yuuri’s head under his chin. They re-situate themselves against one another, finding just the right way to stay comfortably in each other’s space. 

 

“I love you too, my Yuuri.”

 

*

 

_can you hear my heart beat?_  
_tired of feeling never enough  
i close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts and other (hopefully nice) things [here.](http://elementalavatars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
